Various classes of graphical models describe computations that can be performed on computational hardware, such as a computer, microcontroller, FPGA, and custom hardware. Classes of such graphical models include time-based block diagrams, such as those found within Simulink®, from The Math Works, Inc. of Natick, Mass., state-based and flow diagrams, such as those found within Stateflow®, from The Math Works, Inc. of Natick, Mass., data-flow diagrams, circuit diagrams, and software diagrams, such as those found in the Unified Modeling Language. A common characteristic among these various forms of graphical models is that they define semantics on how to execute the model.
Historically, engineers and scientists have utilized time-based graphical models in numerous scientific areas such as Feedback Control Theory and Signal Processing to study, design, debug, and refine dynamic systems. Dynamic systems, which are characterized by the fact that their behaviors change over time, are representative of many real-world systems. Time-based graphical modeling has become particularly attractive over the last few years with the advent of software packages, such as Simulink®. Such packages provide sophisticated software platforms with a rich suite of support tools that makes the analysis and design of dynamic systems efficient, methodical, and cost-effective.
A dynamic system (either natural or man-made) is a system whose response at any given time is a function of its input stimuli, its current state, and the current time. Such systems range from simple to highly complex systems. Physical dynamic systems include a falling body, the rotation of the earth, bio-mechanical systems (muscles, joints, etc.), bio-chemical systems (gene expression, protein pathways), weather and climate pattern systems, etc. Examples of man-made or engineered dynamic systems include: a bouncing ball, a spring with a mass tied on an end, automobiles, airplanes, control systems in major appliances, communication networks, audio signal processing, nuclear reactors, a stock market, etc. Professionals from diverse areas such as engineering, science, education, and economics build mathematical models of dynamic systems in order to better understand system behavior as it changes with the progression of time. The mathematical models aid in building “better” systems, where “better” may be defined in terms of a variety of performance measures such as quality, time-to-market, cost, speed, size, power consumption, robustness, etc. The mathematical models also aid in analyzing, debugging and repairing existing systems (be it the human body or the anti-lock braking system in a car). The models may also serve an educational purpose of educating others on the basic principles governing physical systems. The models and results are often used as a scientific communication medium between humans. The term “model-based design” is used to refer to the use of graphical models in the development, analysis, and validation of dynamic systems.
Dynamic systems are typically modeled in simulation environments as sets of differential, difference, and/or algebraic equations. At any given instant of time, these equations may be viewed as relationships between the system's output response (“outputs”), the system's input stimuli (“inputs”) at that time, the current state of the system, the system parameters, and time. The state of the system may be thought of as a numerical representation of the dynamically changing configuration of the system. For instance, in a physical system modeling a simple pendulum, the state may be viewed as the current position and velocity of the pendulum. Similarly, a signal-processing system that filters a signal would maintain a set of previous inputs as the state. The system parameters are the numerical representation of the static (unchanging) configuration of the system and may be viewed as constant coefficients in the system's equations. For the pendulum example, a parameter is the length of pendulum and for the filter example; a parameter is the values of the filter taps.
Generally, graphical analysis and simulation methods, such as the block diagram method, are used in modeling for design, analysis, and synthesis of engineered systems. The visual representation allows for a convenient interpretation of model components and structure and provides a quick intuitive notion of system behavior.
During the course of modeling and simulation, there are often different requirements relating to data input into the model. Some input may be required of the user operating the model. Other input may be stored prior to operating the model in a manner that enables the model to access the input as necessary. However, for the initial indication of where selected information is located, and to set up a link or provide selected information efficiently, there is no convenient mechanism. A user has to access the model and, knowing information such as an electronic address, manually enter the address information to provide a link to selected information. Such incorporation of selected information is not automated in the existing art.